


Achilles and Patroclus

by infandomswetrust



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chess, Extended Scene, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will, Metaphores, Season 2 spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infandomswetrust/pseuds/infandomswetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tome-Wan (2x12) should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles and Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what we all know should have happened  
> Not beta'd

Will stared at the fire, thinking, considering, playing. A game of cat and mouse, the question was just if Hannibal was aware that Will was no longer the mouse. He wasn't sure what he was at this state of developments. He was trying to fool Hannibal, to fool Jack, to fool everyone, because frankly, Will didn’t know what it was he wanted anymore. There was still a strong desire to kill Hannibal, but now he had proof that it was nothing more than fiction. A desire that was, like so many others, only desirable as long as it remained a fantasy. He had had his chance, his reckoning, everything he had wished for since that day in Hobbs’ kitchen, bared in front of him. One look. One look directly into those burgundy eyes he had been avoiding throughout almost a year of therapy. One look and he had known the only desirable thing to do with that knife in the moment had been to free Hannibal from his restraints.

Will realized the silence had been carrying on for too long and while he stared at the flames and thought about desires he muttered:

“Many mythologists would argue that Achilles and Patroclus were more than friends.”

The purring sound of a pencil scraping over paper stopped.

“Friendship can be defined in many ways.” Hannibal murmured, his tone even. “Eminently if it is as complex as ours.”

Nothing telling there; no hint between the lines. This was a game of chess, and Will was trying to predict Hannibal’s next move. The comparison of their relationship to the relationship of the Trojan war heroes was subtle enough, and it was by far not the first hint Will had received about the direction Hannibal planned to take their game but Will had to find out how he could counter. How he could deal with it so it would play into his hands. The problem was; he had no true goal anymore. He didn’t know what it was he wanted.

“Patroclus’ death both humanized and enraged Achilles. He killed Hector to avenge his friend.” Will mused. He tore his gaze from the flames to stare at Hannibal’s back. “What would you have done if Randall Tier would have killed me?”

“I have killed for you before, Will.” the man answered and rose from his seat to stand next to Will, staring down at the flames. Will glanced at Hannibal.

“That’s not quite true, though is it? Everyone you kill, you kill for yourself.” Will asked and furrowed his brow. “At least that’s the advice you gave me when I wanted to shoot Clark Ingram.”

Hannibal walked over to his sideboard and poured two glasses of wine. Will didn’t miss the way his gaze lingered on him the entire time rather than on the glasses. Cat and mouse. Will knew how to play too. When Hannibal extended his hand to give Will one of the glasses, the empath didn’t just let their fingers brush, he closed his hand over Hannibal’s on the stem of the glass for a moment. They stared at each other, fiery burgundy pouring into stormy blue. Then Will let his hand wander lower to take the glass and he looked back to the flames as if nothing had happened.

“I gave you the advice not to kill him for Peter. It had to be your own decision.” Hannibal said, breaking the silence.

“And what about Randall? You didn’t give me much of a choice there.”

“You didn’t shoot Randall Tier.” Hannibal answered and Will understood. Intimacy. Desires. Instincts.

“Achilles stabbed Hector through the stomach.” Will mused and took a sip from his wine. “Intimate.” he added at length, leaving unspoken implications swirling through the room.

Hannibal guided his wine glass to his nose to scent the fine Bordeaux before taking a sip too. Then he turned and placed the glass on his desk, next to the drawing. He looked down at it thoughtfully and Will watched him in his peripheral vision. When the doctor stayed silent, Will stepped next to him and made sure to stand close enough that their shoulders touched.

“Achilles died soon after.” Hannibal said thoughtfully and Will rested his hands on the edge of the desk to support himself.

“He knew that was the prize he was going to pay.” Will replied and couldn’t quite help being in awe about the drawing.

“Yet he did not care. He accepted death in exchange for vengeance, because he could no longer find appeal in living.” Hannibal murmured and rested his hand next to Will’s, their fingers touching.

“Patroclus was gone. He was alone.” Will added and lifted his little finger to stroke over the side of Hannibal’s hand. Then he looked up to meet Hannibal’s eyes, fully aware of what would happen if he did.

_We’re both alone without each other._

_Opening._

Hannibal raised his hand to run his fingertips along Will’s jawline, not as a gesture of tenderness, but a lure to coax him closer. Will followed the calloused fingertips and leaned in, his gaze fixed on Hannibal’s eyes. Inches before their lips touched, he stopped moving. _Your move._

Hannibal closed the remaining distance between them and closed his lips over Will’s with a gentleness that was almost laughable coming from the Chesapeake Ripper. Will grasped Hannibal’s waistcoat and pulled him closer, challenging, calculating. The doctor deepened the kiss and placed both hands on Will’s hips to guide him towards the little couch that seemed to be more of a decoration since Mason Verger had been the only patient to ever actually lie down. He crowded Will against the edge of the couch, letting the empath feel the piece of furniture press against the back of his thighs before he stopped and pulled back just enough to part their lips a little. _Your move._

Will put his arms around Hannibal’s neck and sank down on the couch, pulling the other man with him. Once he was lying on the couch, Hannibal on top of him, he let their lips touch again, nudging his tongue against Hannibal’s lips until the older man parted them and allowed Will to take, to conquer, to invade. Will deepened the kiss and ran his hands up the doctor’s sides and over his chest until his fingers found the buttons of his waistcoat. He quickly had it opened and started working at the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt. The doctor allowed this too and ran a hand through Will’s curls while he started to unbutton the empath’s shirt with the other. Soon both their shirts slid to the floor. _Pawns eliminated_.

Will ran his hands over Hannibal’s broad chest, lightly tugging at his chest hair. The man was more muscular than he had imagined, but then again he had a lot of heavy lifting to do. Dead weight. The young man propped himself up on his elbows and mouthed at Hannibal’s chest, feeling his heart rate on his lips. A steady, constant beating. _Game clock ticking._

Will closed his lips over one of the doctor’s nipples and licked over it, bringing it to life with his tongue. He pulled back after pressing his lips against the flesh bud, resembling a kiss. Will took a lot more time with the other nipple, first just brushing his lips over it; moving so it had traced the entire shape of his mouth before gently starting to suck on it. Hannibal’s office was filled with obscene, wet sounds and heavy breathing for a moment, before Will bit down on the nipple and managed to tear a gasp from Hannibal’s throat. _Check._

The empath dropped himself back onto the couch and stared up at Hannibal hungrily, challengingly. _Your move._

Hannibal leaned down to suck at Will’s neck viciously, the collected reserve from before replaced with savage lust. No more pretending. The doctor flicked his tongue against the skin in front of him, before he licked a path further upwards, stopping at Will’s pulse point. He could feel the beating against his tongue. _Game clock ticking indeed._

Without any warning, the doctor closed his lips over Will’s pulse and sucked until Will was squirming. They both knew the bruise he had left was too high to hide behind a collar or even a scarf. A souvenir of their game. Will was trying to tilt his head away from Hannibal, but the doctor’s move wasn’t finished. He captured skin from just underneath Will’s pulse point between his teeth and bit down slowly, so slow it must have hurt. He felt skin giving in under his teeth, breaking layer by layer until he could taste blood. He pulled back and licked over the wound quickly before pressing his lips back against Will’s to make the young man taste himself. _Check._

Will parted his lips for Hannibal’s tongue and fought down the whimper that was stuck in his throat. His neck was throbbing, but he hadn’t expected Hannibal to be gentle. In fact, he would have been disappointed if he was. The doctor was still kissing him, aiming to claim every inch of Will’s mouth and Will took the opportunity to reach down between them and fumble Hannibal’s belt open. The man on top of him reacted immediately and sat up to find Will’s belt too. When the young man was trying to pull Hannibal free from his trousers, the older man suddenly stood up and fetched something from the drawer. Will sat up on the couch, missing the body contact and aching with need. When Hannibal came back to the couch he set the little bottle on the coffee table and took his trousers, shoes and socks off. He did the same for Will before he climbed back on top of him. _Rooks eliminated._

_Middlegame_

Hannibal memorized and savored the image of Will, naked except for his boxer briefs and aching to be touched, to be touched by **him** _._ The look in the young man’s eyes was equally challenging and pleading, eager to give and eager to receive. Hannibal lost no time to grind down against the empath and was very pleased to find him the young man hard. _Check._

The first roll of hips had come unexpected, but when Hannibal ground down again, Will bucked his hips up to meet him halfway, making both their breaths catch. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Hannibal hips to press him down against his groin, **needing** the friction. Hannibal was just as hard as he was and knowing that he had been responsible for that, that he had accomplished to arouse the Ripper made Will strangely proud. He rubbed himself against Hannibal and couldn’t hold back a low moan. Without further thought, reached down to tear off his boxers and did the same with Hannibal’s. _Knights eliminated._

Will lifted his head and stared down, wanting to **see** the older man. Hannibal took the opportunity of Will’s slightly tilted head to suck at his neck again. When he ground down against Will again, skin to skin, he could feel the young man’s moan vibrate beneath his lips.

“Hannibal” Will breathed, his voice husky and his tone pleading. The sound almost made the doctor shiver and he leaned over Will to take the little bottle from the coffee table and covered his fingers in the cool lube, warming it up a bit before moving his hand down to Will’s ass. He carefully rubbed his fingers over his opening a few times, and Will’s reaction was enough to confirm Hannibal’s hunch that he had never done this with a man. It was flattering and exciting, but also suspicious that he would now hunger for it with Hannibal. The doctor was well aware that Will was playing a game, but his body’s reaction betrayed that it was far, far more than that. To match his actions with his thoughts, Hannibal wrapped his free hand around Will’s cock. He didn’t stroke, he just squeezed tightly and slowly pushed one finger into Will’s entrance. The young man moaned and his body clenched around Hannibal’s finger, trying to deal with the foreign intrusion. When he pushed his finger deeper in, he saw Will’s jaw clench and although the young man would never say it, Hannibal knew that it hurt, so he began stroking Will slowly, to distract him from the pain with pleasure. He captured Will’s lips and kissed him deeply, calmingly, before he carefully lined a second finger up, rubbing around Will’s hole as a warning and then pushing in too. The young man bit down on Hannibal’s lower lip, but didn’t ask him to stop. He wouldn’t give up. He wouldn’t just walk away in the middle of the game. Hannibal’s fingers felt strange and uncomfortable, but also kind of good. Once he had gotten used to feeling of being filled, he was starting to enjoy the unexpected pleasure it brought him. Hannibal’s other hand was still stroking his cock, his pace too slow to bring him close to the edge just yet. And then suddenly, Hannibal’s fingers brushed a spot inside Will and the young man gasped loudly, his vision blinded and a gush of precum spilling over Hannibal’s fingers. _Check._

Hannibal aimed for Will’s prostate again, before adding a third finger. He didn’t want to hurt Will and being his first, Hannibal needed to prepare the young man thoroughly, even though the doctor's cock ached and twitched. He couldn’t allow himself to be impatient. He curled and scissored his fingers a few more times before he withdrew his hand. Will huffed at the sudden emptiness and tugged at Hannibal’s hair to pull him into a messy, needy kiss. He felt the head of the doctor’s cock pressing against his hole and grinned into the kiss. _Zugzwang._

Will tried to mentally prepare himself to accommodate Hannibal’s cock but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling when the older man pushed into him. Contrary to what he had expected, it didn’t hurt. It still felt strange but it also felt incredibly **right**. He swallowed and felt his body adjusting. He wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hips again, to spread himself wider and to signalize the other man that he was ready. Hannibal began moving, slow at first, probing the foreign water, but soon he developed a steady pace.

_Endgame_

Hannibal admired the sight of Will writhing beneath him, moaning and rolling his hips to meet his thrusts. The young man felt incredibly good around him and Hannibal was overwhelmed by pleasure, but also by the triumph of finally having conquered Will. Having his courtship accepted in every way. He knew he still had to be cautious. He couldn’t predict Will, however hard he tried. But right now, right here everything was real. Even if they hid it behind a game, they both knew it was more. It was real. Hannibal’s lips ghosted over Will’s chest while he thrust into him, gradually quickening his pace. Will didn’t object, in the contrary, the young man moaned louder and cupped Hannibal’s face to bring his lips up to his own. Hannibal picked this moment to aim for Will’s prostate and swallowed Will’s moan as he deepened the kiss and aimed for the spot again and again until he felt a soft whimper against his lips. That was all the warning he got before Will came onto their stomachs hard. Hannibal felt a silent sense of victory when he felt Will clenching around his length as his orgasm approached, but then Will **screamed his name** and that came so unexpected and was such a breathtaking sound that Hannibal came too, mere seconds after Will. He rode out his orgasm before he collapsed next to the empath. The couch was uncomfortably narrow, so after Hannibal had pulled out of Will, he repositioned them and pulled the slightly trembling man against his chest, holding him close. There they lay, Achilles and Patroclus, clutching at each other so that they weren't alone in the dim light of the fading fire.

_Stalemate_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I haven't played chess in years so something probably doesn't make sense.


End file.
